Reunited
by TheGreatDekuTree
Summary: One-shot highschool AU in which two people are reunited.


_I had a weird dream kind of like this so I decided to make a very short one-shot about it. We'll see how it turns out though._

_I don't own any part of Soul Eater._

_~DekuTree_

* * *

><p>Reunited (Maka's POV)<p>

I hated going to the same school as Soul. Of course, I imagined not most people enjoyed going to the same place as their ex-boyfriend everyday. It had been my decision to end it, but I deeply regretted it. I had never really felt like he was ready for a relationship. He could hold my hand and walk me to class; he could text me and call me and go on dates with me. But we never were able to have serious conversations, and the most intimate we ever got was a quick peck on the lips. I had tried to talk to him about maybe taking things more seriously, but he would always brush it off and start joking around. I had convinced myself that I wanted someone who was more mature and that I was ready to be in a more intense relationship. So I broke up with him. He had seemed pretty upset about it, but he came to accept it soon enough.

We stayed friends, talking at school and texting every once in a while. I discovered that I wanted him back around a month after the breakup, when I heard that a girl in the grade below me had been rejected by him. I started imagining what it would've been like if he hadn't turned her down, and I realized that I would've been absolutely crushed. However, since I was the one who had ended it I felt like I was caught in a bind. Soul was always simply friendly with me so how was I supposed to tell him I would do anything to call him mine again? I was just forced to watch him from afar and seathe with intense jealousy every time he even looked at another girl. Some of these feelings I would dump on my friend, Tsubaki, who happened to be a close friend of Soul's as well. She eventually let me know that he still had feelings for me. This made me extremely happy, but honestly I worried if he would even be willing to go out with me again.

So when I got to our first period classroom an hour early the following Monday to find the room empty save for one sleeping, shark-toothed albino, I was a little nervous. _We're still friends, _I told myself, _it shouldn't be weird to talk before school_. So I sat down next to him and nudged him awake. "Soul, you really shouldn't sleep here, someone might draw stuff on your face."

He sat up and smirked when he saw me, still a little groggy from sleep. "Yeah right. No one would mess with someone as cool as me."

"Mhm sure. Oh also you've got a little drool," I pointed to his lip, smiling smugly.

His cheeks reddened ever so slightly as he wiped his lip. "Whatever. So how was your weekend, Maka?"

"It was fine. I mainly just talked to Tsubaki. You?"

"I actually did the same," he said lazily as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"Yeah well about that... she told me something that I want to talk to you about," I said, looking down at my lap.

He let out a throaty chuckle, "Same again. You go first, though."

My head snapped up to look at him, my eyes widening. _What if he wanted to tell me he changed his mind? What if he had been lying to Tsubaki and he doesn't actually still like me?_ "Uh.. a-actually why don't you go first? I'd, um, rather hear what you have to say first."

He shrugged and nodded his head with determination. "Okay, I want you back. Tsubaki said something about you wanting a serious relationship, and I'm ready to give you that. I decided I had to win you back. You're the one for me, so if you'd let me, I'd like to show you the man I've become."

I was shocked. "R-really?" I choked out.

"Yeah, but before you answer, tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Actually I wanted to talk about getting back together. It's true I want a more mature relationship, but I'd much rather have an imperfect relationship with you than a perfect one with anyone else. I've been missing you like crazy for a good two months, and I can't take not being able to call you mine anymore," I said, blushing hard.

"Well I can promise you this time, it will be perfect," he said, and suddenly his face was right next to mine. "You wanted to be more intimate, right?" he brought his hand up to cup my face. Then his lips were on mine. He was gentle, and his lips felt warm and soft on mine. I started to kiss back, sucking lightly on his bottom lip, nibbling a little bit too. He parted his lips, parting mine along with them, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues rolled off of each other until I pulled back for air. He trailed wet kisses down to my neck, then began to suck on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. I moved his face back up to mine and kissed him again. Once we were both slightly out of breath we pulled back.

"So I guess we're back together now, huh?" I grinned.

"Of course," he said, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah so I'm not gonna lie, the only time I've made out with someone was at a time when I wasn't exactly sober. So I tried my best to remember, but I don't know how accurate it was. This was really short, I know, but it was just a little taste of SoMa. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!<em>

_Let me know what you thought, even if you hated it, I'd still love feedback! Thank you for reading._


End file.
